


先生，來杯鮮果昔嗎？

by yigeyuejueleishimin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigeyuejueleishimin/pseuds/yigeyuejueleishimin
Summary: 天這麼黑，風這麼大，爸爸捕魚去，為什麼還沒回家？
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Kim Jungwoo & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee & Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	先生，來杯鮮果昔嗎？

天這麼清，風這麼大，商隊坐船去，但金廷祐有點想回家...

運河水勢不大平穩，但徐英浩倚在甲板上照樣帥得儼然一幅畫；羅渽民大門不出二門不邁，待在船艙躲太陽，要找李馬克請先左轉找他謝謝；那敢問金廷祐在哪？

只見羅渽民露出尷尬又不失禮貌的微笑，娜娜只是個小醫生，娜娜什麼都不知道。

整艘船上上下下跑了第二趟，行首的小跟班終於發現了徐英浩身邊的金廷祐，他如釋重負地揩揩額角的汗，一邊小聲嘀咕，挨地這麼近難怪剛才沒找著，不過徐醫生和獵人小哥感情可真好...小跟班踢踢腿，這就準備上前傳話。

"商隊隨行醫真不錯，可以四處遊歷、享受人——嘔嘔..."

"好啦好啦，不能說話就別逞強了。"

徐醫生好心地伸出手，大掌輕拍金廷祐弓起來的背替他順氣。

小跟班捂著鼻子突然不想上前傳話了，一切盡在不言中，但他發誓自己聞到的應該不是愛情的酸臭味。

吸血鬼是活死人，小腦和動視神經什麼的早都罷工去了，只有金廷祐一個人還在暈船的道路上踽踽獨行，他扒在欄杆上吐得很孤單，孤單到想扯著徐英浩領子質問咱們究竟在不在同一條船上！？

領子上的手被徐英浩溫柔而堅定地握住，說好跟我發大財，當然同一條船~

追隨背負了天大秘密(巨額獎金)的錢神父一路向南，徐英浩大大方方搭了商隊的順風船；

唯一線民羅渽民配合度倒還挺高，從教堂後院搬到船艙，繼續落實他醫生小學徒的本分；

本人剛辦完喪禮的李馬克也不大適合在生前居住地拋頭露面，況且用一個羅渽民就能把他拐跑了，理所當然一起上賊船幫忙；  
至於金廷祐…

“聽說南方也不安寧呢！”

“教廷那邊好像還鬧得挺兇。”

徐英浩的花言巧語不去哄女孩子，拿來唬弄商隊行首也是一樣管用，嚇得老先生趕緊貼了告示榜，隔天吸血鬼獵人金廷祐就成功入聘，順理成章加入了南下的商船。

某位不願透漏姓名的徐醫生表示，內舉不避親，好說好說。

可沒想到平時見神殺神見鬼殺鬼的人，現在虛脫到連最心愛的銀彈槍都握不穩，只能半拖半拉地倚著徐英浩，把Dr.徐心疼得不行。

好好一個金廷祐帶上船，差點沒給他吐掉半個。

“行了咱們進去吧，我也得做點防曬。”

順便給你調一副暈船藥。  
徐英浩這麼想，但徐英浩不說，因為他家奄奄一息的吸血鬼獵人還有些皮薄。

來到陌生環境的金廷祐似乎變得黏人了，大吸血鬼一路上被他跟前跟後，樂得好半晌才發現手臂上微焦的汗毛，今天紫外線還挺蠻強。

當初被瘋子戳了一針之後，堂堂吸血鬼雖然從此吸不了血，卻發現這藥竟然還有另一項副作用；於是，吸血鬼光天化日出門的成就順利解鎖，前提是還沒辦法待太長時間。

“那渽民是混血兒的話，怎麼就不能見光了？”

“他呀，”  
徐英浩拉下早先挽起的衣袖，不著痕跡地撥掉一手焦灰的毛，  
“他那是嬌氣。”

沒辦法，才曬完太陽回來，徐英浩就想嗆一嗆這倆曬恩愛的；幫忙打水過來的李馬克表示無言，也不看看現在到底誰比較嬌氣。

但徐醫生一點也不心虛，把體虛的金廷祐安置到床鋪坐好，擰乾了浸水的手帕，仔仔細細地替他擦拭身上的倒汗，白白淨淨的臉龐泛著起可疑的紅暈，什麼嘛，吸血鬼也有這麼溫柔的時候嗎？

“廷祐是不是很熱啊？”

李馬克的沒眼見力正常發揮。

“…嘛…剛剛反胃很嚴重…”

後遺症，絕對是後遺症，金廷祐不斷催眠自己。

羅渽民這邊也不甘示弱，儘管李·real不能曬太陽·馬克已經一臉懵逼，他還是要晃著人家手臂，哎呀哎呀娜娜才沒有嬌氣，娜娜要陪著馬克嘛～

金廷祐又是一陣噁心。

他幽怨地想起那天在徐英浩小宅邸裡進行的審問，結果相當不盡人意。

“吸血鬼和人類混血？！”

金廷祐不懂，他只是想抓個吸血鬼好好賺一筆，為什麼身邊出現的盡是奇葩！一位徐英浩對人血過敏，一位變異的屍體李馬克是他鄰居的鄰居，竟然還有一位想不開要鬧絕食的跨物種混血兒羅渽民！？

真真可謂流年不利，水星逆行。嘔～

當金廷祐一行人還在運河上漂泊，見過大風大浪的錢神父瀟灑地擦擦剛吐完的嘴角，先一步安全達陣。

“你就是人太好了，連這種小雜碎都能來纏你～”

他就是人太好，才會剛放下行李就隨他老師一聲令下，立刻淪落到羅馬街頭做牛做馬，又是提包又是買豆漿，還Fat錕、Fat錕地叫，美其名跑腿當減肥！

錢錕深深體會到什麼叫「人在屋簷下，不得不低頭」，橫渡長長的運河來投靠他老人家，當然是要他幹嘛就幹嘛。

不過好久沒聽這一口東方腔的風涼話，實在有點搞不清老師究竟是誇他人好，還是要損他太孬？

“還不得多虧您的配方，聲名遠播...哎這個番茄不錯，買點回去？”

“No！！！！！"

錢錕捂著耳朵，轉身直接跟老板結了帳。

“回頭給你榨果昔總行了吧？”

“…好吧。”

「好吧」？Excuse me？榨汁給你喝我還求你了？錢錕的左手趕緊把右手牢牢抓住，深怕自己一個不小心就要拿那袋番茄對臉砸下去。這人對水果各種嫌棄，卻肯「紆尊降貴」喝他榨的果昔，真是好沒道理！

錢錕的老師，羅渽民他祖師爺，並不是什麼年過半百白髮蒼蒼的老頭兒，並且還十分幼稚。只不過曾經給錢神父的藥方指點一二，就對外宣布自己收了個關門弟子，從此堅守一日為師終身為父的原則，雖然常常被錢錕「以下犯上」就是了。

“你說小雜碎的老家就在羅馬嗎？”

在錢錕的殺人注視下，李永欽轉移話題失敗，只得摸摸鼻子接過他遞來的果昔，靠近嘴邊又後悔，好不容易鼓起勇氣又忍不住推遠了些，一來一往三次有餘，氣得錢錕直接上前把人按著灌下去。

“...嗝！”

謀殺親…老師呀～

“別一口一個小雜碎，他在吸血鬼社會沒少被欺負了。”

就算羅渽民再沒心沒肺，有了對象忘了哥，但好歹也是他的關門弟子，跟李永欽不一樣，錢錕這人護短護得緊。

“不過很奇怪啊，我這祖傳秘方從不外流，小雜...我徒孫是怎麼打聽到的？”

“說不定有人故意告訴渽民，好來舉發我窩藏吸血鬼。”

教廷這一帶的吸血鬼有多猖狂，他李永欽就有多「惡名昭彰」，想必是樹大招風也招來一些看不順眼的，連帶繼承他「衣缽」的錢錕也遭殃，不過像羅渽民這種「慕名而來」的也算是異類了。

"不過，他這樣人不人鬼不鬼，想在教廷的地盤生存確實不容易。"

李永欽搞定了那杯加量不加價的果昔，一邊漱口一邊就事論事。

非純血的羅渽民原本就「先天不足」，吃了特殊配方之後更顯弱不禁風，搞得錢錕一天到晚擔心他會不會在路上就被哪個經過的吸血鬼混混給滅了。

但事實證明是自己想太多，小羅先生根本寶刀未老，牙齒利得很。

“也難怪他不想跟我回來...羅馬太亂了。”

今早運河靠岸的時候，他就在碼頭棚裡瞥見幾個可疑的黑影，在暗處等待屬於他們的夜晚。

"也可能人家真的不想跟你過...”  
看錢錕笑瞇瞇準備把剩下的番茄都給他榨汁，李永欽清清喉嚨又試圖轉移話題，  
“聽說最近水上特別不太平？"

晚餐後，金廷祐吃飽喝足才剛恢復體力，隱約又感覺到從胃底湧起的噁心，深感這水上特別不太平。

小跟班從下午開始就很猶豫，行首讓他來找金廷祐是真的有事，可這位獵人先生要嘛吐得不見人影，要嘛就跟他們的徐醫生膩在一塊，他實在插不上話啊～

然後…  
然後他就瞧見行首讓他喊金廷祐的原因了…

對桌那個白臉小哥已經朝人張開了血盆大口，這次真的不得不打斷徐英浩給金廷祐夾菜了。

“徐醫生小心！！！”

說時遲那時快，只聽到「噌」地一聲，小跟班眼前白光一閃，血濺三尺，一顆腦袋從金廷祐座位後方噴飛落地！然後就是大殺四方、腥風血雨，幾個藏匿於人群中的吸血鬼根本屁都來不及哼一聲，直接Rest In Peace去了。

一陣混亂過去，餐桌上的一干人等皆是一臉驚魂未定；眾人盯著他們的商隊大廚，他剛剛結束一場華麗的屠宰秀，對方將帶血的刀往地上一揮，開起口來倒也十分坦然：

“吸血鬼獵人，我老本行。”

真是深藏不露，難怪每次看他剁大骨都挺利索的。

愣在原地的金廷祐突然覺得這就對了，鐵錚錚的吸血鬼獵人就該是這副模樣！

躲在他身邊的一干吸血鬼也是一臉驚疑不定，盯著他們的吸血鬼獵人金廷祐，因為他剛剛不小心把心裡話給說了出來。

這些瞧著都是生面孔，推斷是在碼頭招募臨時工的時候混進來的；老行首馬上讓人清理現場外加重新清點人數，前吸血鬼獵人大廚先生三兩下就把屍體堆成一落，而金廷祐為了保險起見，又往上面不要錢地灑聖水。

滋～滋～

屍體腐化的聲音像極了徐英浩平常吃的煎牛排，李馬克不禁摸摸自己涼透的脖子，憋了好半天「說真的...」、「有點...」，最後那半句「滲人」怎樣都說不出來。

"所以我才說不想再吸血的。"

羅渽民面無表情地牽起李馬克，頭也不回地窩回他們的船艙。  
之後好幾天對金廷祐都是畢恭畢敬的。

TBC


End file.
